


Yolo

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Yolo yolo yolo yoYolo yolo yoSquandering fun, squandering fun, squandering fun....





	Yolo

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 9. Prompt by Miyachan: Public Transportation and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Go Go.
> 
> Happy reading.

Day 9  
Public Transportation  
Go Go  
KageHina

“Setelah ini kita ke mana?” tanya Shouyou begitu mereka keluar dari bus.

Tobio membetulkan kacamata hitam miliknya. Cengirannya melebar. “Ke mana saja juga tak masalah.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo makan dulu! Aku sudah kelaparan! Ah, lihat Kageyama! Di sana ada restoran sushi! Ayo ke sana!” Shouyou menunjuk-nunjuk restoran yang dimaksud sambil melompat-lompat heboh.

Tobio berdeham sebelum mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah berlari duluan karena kelewat antusias dengan acara mereka hari ini. Ya, hari ini. Hari pertama mereka pergi jalan-jalan bersama setelah sebulan lebih tidak bisa bertemu karena pekerjaan. Hinata di sekolah, dia menjadi guru olahraga ngomong-ngomong. Dan Tobio sibuk mengikuti turnamen. Sejujurnya Tobio ingin mereka berdua pergi kencan, tapi rasanya jalan-jalan kali ini tidak cocok disebut kencan. Yang mana sajalah, Tobio tidak memusingkannya. Sebab yang terpenting baginya adalah bersama dengan Shouyou.

Sepagian ini, mereka berangkat, dengan kereta menuju ke kota sebelah, menaiki bus wisata untuk menikmati pemandangan kota. Mampir sebentar di pasar tradisional karena Shouyou ingin mencoba sarapan di kedai yang ada di pasar. Shouyou menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar ramen di sana. Mereka kembali menaiki bus untuk menjelajah kota hingga siang ini. Shouyou sudah lapar lagi. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk jalan-jalan, berkeliling dari satu kota ke kota lain. Menggunakan transportasi umum.

“Kageyama, lihat! Diskon 50% kalau kau bisa menghabiskan paket premium hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit! Mau coba tidak?”

Tobio membuka kacamata hitamnya, menaruhnya di sela leher _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya. “Siapa takut!”

Dan pertandingan dimulai lagi. Pengunjung restoran bersorak untuk keduanya sebab mereka memang menyelesaikan tantangan itu dengan mudah. Meski pemilik restoran sedikit kesal, tapi keduanya terlihat tidak peduli. Mereka keluar restoran dengan senyum lebar yang mengalahkan cerahnya sinar mentari.

“Kageyama….”

“Hmm … apa?”

“Sekarang mau naik bus lagi apa naik kereta?”

  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. hope you like it. See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
